This disclosure relates to display panel sensing to compensate for operational variations in the display panel and, more particularly, to reducing or eliminating common-mode display panel noise on display panels odd numbers of electrically similar columns.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays are found in numerous electronic devices. As electronic displays gain higher resolutions that provide finer, more detailed images at higher dynamic ranges and a broader range of colors, the fidelity of the images becomes more valuable. To ensure the fidelity of the images displayed on an electronic display, display panel sensing may be used to sense operational variations in the pixels of an electronic display. These operational variations may be due to factors such as temperature or aging. Since factors such as temperature and aging tend to be non-uniform across the electronic display, a single uniform compensation may be insufficient to correct for image artifacts that would appear due to the operational variations of the electronic display. Display panel sensing may identify the variations across the display to enable more precise image compensation.
Some electronic displays use single-ended display panel sensing, where parameters of the electronic display are sensed in comparison to a fixed reference value. While single-ended display panel sensing may work for electronic displays that are very large and thus have a relatively low pixel density, using single-ended display panel sensing on electronic displays that are smaller with a greater pixel density may result in the detection of a substantial amount of noise. The amount of noise may be further increased by other electronic components that may be operating near the display, which may frequently occur in portable electronic devices, such as portable phones. Indeed, processors, cameras, wireless transmitters, and similar components could produce electromagnetic interference that interferes with display panel sensing.